Epic Mickey 3: Tip of Destruction
by MariaMansion
Summary: Warning: This was originally a Drama Project so this story was designed to be a musical.


Scene One

Wasteland's sun was rising. It was still dark, about 7 o'clock, but every toon was working to fix Mean Street after "The Mad Doctors Ride Incident." Some were tired, being it was early in the morning, but most characters were getting a lot of little things done. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the King of Wasteland, jumped out of the Ostown projector to survey construction. While looking around, Oswald noticed that the Beetleworx weren't on and fixing the major construction jobs like putting buildings back together.

Oswald stopped Jamface, who just ran in from Mean Street North. "Jamface where's the Mad Doctor, the Beetleworx aren't, you know, working!" Oswald said. "I'm pretty sure the Doctor is still in his attic sleeping," Jamface answered. "Also, have you seen Gus?" "No, I don't think I have, ma—" Before Oswald could finish, Jamface flew off with a frustrated groan. "Jamface, wait! Before you continue looking for Gus, can you get the Doc for me?" Oswald shouted after the gremlin. Jamface nodded his head yes before darting off again.

As Oswald walked down Mean Street, he began to hear a beat. Every noise started to happen in a rhythm. It's usually the characters that do it. The ones in Mean Street were all made to be in musical, rhythm, episodes so they can't help it. On small chances, they break out into song, lyrics, dancing, and everything. Being a toon like that, Oswald couldn't help but start walking to the beat. Next thing he knew, he was slightly dancing, and he then felt like singing to his soul's delight. "The only thing I'll regret being a Disney character." Oswald thought with a sigh.

1\. Good Morning Wasteland(Good Morning Baltimore Parody)

Lyrics

[Oswald]

Oh, oh, oh, I don't think that's right

I don't think that sign should be here

Oh, oh, oh, I can't see right because it isn't that bright.

Come on now, we need some light

(Street lights turn on)

Let's fix up this place get things back on trace

We just gotta work together here

So, oh, oh, just get the Doc

'Cause he needs to work the Beetles, ya hear?

Good morning Wasteland

Every day's like an open door

Every night is a fantasy

Everyone sounds like a symphony

Good morning Wasteland

And someday when one of us takes the floor

The worlds gonna wake up and see

We just need to wait and see

Oh, oh, oh, look at the sky

What 'do can compare with Wastelands' today?

Oh, oh, oh, I've got my remote and radio

I'm raring to go

The Tints on Mean Street dance 'round my feet

They seem to say, "Oswald, it's up to you"

So, oh, oh, don't hold me back

Cause today we'll all help fix Mean Street, it's true

Good morning Wasteland

There's so much that it's been through

But we know just what to do

To dodge from certain doom

Good morning Wasteland

And someday when one of us takes the floor

The worlds gonna wake up and see

We just need to wait and see

[OSWALD & ALL]

We know every step, We know every song

We hope for a place where we belong

We see all those spotlights shining ahead

So someone remember us before we drop dead!

Before we drop dead!

[OSWALD]

So, oh, oh, give me a chance

Cause when I start to dance, I'm a movie star

Oh, oh, oh, something inside of me makes me move

When I hear that groove

My brain tells me, no, but my feet tell me go!

It's like a drummer inside my soul

So, oh, oh, don't make me wait

One more moment for my life to start...

[ALL]

Good morning, good morning

Waiting for my life to start

[OSWALD & ALL]

I love you Wasteland

Every day's like an open door

Every night is a fantasy

Everyone sounds like a symphony

And I promise Wasteland

That someday when one of us takes the floor

The worlds gonna wake up and see

Gonna wake up and see

Just wait and see(Yes, more or less we all agree)

Just wait and see(Someday the world is gonna see)

Just wait and see!

Next thing Oswald knew everytoon went back to what they were doing. He sighed with relief, he was glad that was over and done with. Oswald noticed that the sun finally rose, the Beetleworx were fixing things, and the Mad Doctor was walking towards him. "Oswald, you did a musical number, without me?" the Mad Doctor said with a dramatically sarcastic voice. "I've never felt so betrayed!" The Mad Doctor is a character that was known for singing in his episode, so he kinda did feel left out. "Well if you didn't sleep in so late, maybe you wouldn't miss out on random musical numbers." Oswald in a jokingly tone of voice.

The Mad Doctor walked off with a smile. Even though the Doc was a redeemed villain that betrayed him twice, Oswald couldn't help but be happy around him. He continued to survey the construction but noticed that Jamface was trying to follow and talk to Gus. Gus looked pretty upset and was more trying to focus on a clipboard that he was holding. Oswald went up to Jamface, making a wall between him and Gus. "Hey, Jamface, I want you to go to Mean Street North and see if Copernicus needs help with anything, can ya do that please?" Oswald asked. Oswald knew that Copernicus really wouldn't need any help, but he wanted to get Jamface away from Gus so he could talk to him.

Jamface sighed angrily, nodded his head and teleported off. Oswald began to turn but Gus already walked away, spaced-out. He grabbed Gus by the arm and pulled him over to the side to talk to him. "Okay Gus, what's going on, are you okay?" Oswald asked. "No, I'm fine. Everything's okay, I'-" "It's about Prescott, isn't it?" Oswald interrupted. He was concerned about Gus. Ever since Prescott disappeared, he sent out a search party to find him, but was beginning to lose hope. After a few seconds of silence, Oswald took in a deep breath. "Gus, I promise you, we'll find him." "But it's been weeks since then! What if," Gus stopped.

There were so many ways he could finish that sentence, and none of them were good. Oswald sighed "Gus, take a break if you need to and relax." Oswald said. "Okay, thanks," Gus replied. As he walked off, Oswald turned to run over to Mean Street North. But he noticed that some of the characters had stopped working and were crowded around a spot for some reason. They were talking and seemed kind of scared. Oswald walked over to see what the commotion was. "Everybody move back, I'll take care of the problem," Oswald announced. "Please just get back to work." After all the toons that were crowding moved away, Oswald examined what they were looking at.

It was a small puddle of black liquid and it was bubbling. Oswald didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. "H-hey, Doc can ya come here, quickly?" Oswald spoke into his remote. His remote doubled as a walkie-talkie, which is connected only to the Mad Doctor's Main Beetleworx, the one that used as a transport device. "Of course, hold on." The Doc responded. Oswald put his remote in his hammerspace and stood there wondering what the black liquid was. Was it drawing ink? Surviving parts of the Blot? A mixture of paint and thinner? "It's not good, that's what it is." Oswald thought to himself.

"Okay Oswald, what did you need?" Not even five seconds had passed and the Mad Doctor was behind Oswald. "What the - Doc, how did you get her so fast?" Oswald asked. He was a bit surprised that the Doctor got there so fast, seeing as Oswald just talked to him over his walkie-talkie. The Mad Doctor pointed up and to the right in response without breaking eye contact. Oswald looked over to see that the Main Beetleworx was working on fixing a building that Oswald was near; making the trip for the Mad Doctor an easy walk over.

"Oh, anyways could you look at this?" Oswald asked, pointing at the black liquid. The Mad Doctor knelt down to study it. The puddle was a bit bigger than before. Was it growing? "I can't tell if it's dangerous or not," the Mad Doctor said. "We could find something to cover it if you're worried." "Yeah, that'll be good," Oswald responded. As he and the Mad Doctor began to walk away to find something to cover the black puddle, the ground started shaking. "Quake!" Oswald gasped. " Everyone take —" Oswald went to announce before the black puddle turned into a geyser, making the black liquid rain over everytoon.

This was bad seeing as Oswald and the Mad Doctor didn't know what the liquid could do. The Mad Doctor jumped up into the Main Beetleworx and made an announcement into the overhead speakers. "Everybody, get to the closest projector!" The Mad Doctor shouted. Everytoon started running to different projectors in an attempt to evacuate Mean Street. Oswald started helping others when all of the sudden; a toon was hit by a giant drop of the black liquid. Oswald went to help him but the poor character tried to attack him. The liquid turned him into a mindless minion.

The Mad Doctor grabbed Oswald before the character could take another swing at him. "Doc, we need to figure out what that liquid is and what it's doing down in Wasteland," Oswald declared. "We just gotta." he sighed.


End file.
